


It All Started With Aegyo

by Aira_Loves_Herself



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Aegyo, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haesung, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Markle on the side, Mutual Pining, Pining, it's kinda funny, just Haesung being pnicked gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Loves_Herself/pseuds/Aira_Loves_Herself
Summary: Jisung hates aegyo, it's cringey and just EWW but why does his heart seems to melt whenever Haechan does it?_Jisung has a crushHaechan is loving the situationChenle is EVIL in best way as possibleChinaline are supportive hyungs uwu





	1. It starts with an A

**Author's Note:**

> I live for rare pairings

Aegyo

Jisung hate that very word with a burning passion, it sets him off like a time bomb ready to explode each time someone would say ‘Can Jisung do aegyo for us?’ or ‘Jisung! Aegyo!!’

Why do fans love the things he hates doing? It’s so freaking embarrassing. But he had to do what he needs to do, sometimes he questions why is he an idol.

But what’s worse than being told to do aegyo? Seeing others do it, or much more dreadful? Being the victim to it. He could feel every fiber in his being wants to dig up and hole and bury himself whenever Jeno would do those cute gestures or how Jaemin would direct it towards him.

Renjun sucks at being cute when told to so he’s got no problem with him.

Chenle is acceptable most of the time, only because Chenle is naturally cute.

Mark…. he’s not so sure how he feels watching the leader do aegyo, but he’s sure it’s somewhere between _‘Hyung…STAPH’_ and _‘Okay, that’s just lame’_.

 Yes, he admits they were really cute but come on! CRINGEY, too much cringey-ness shouldn’t be allowed to exist.

And why do his bandmates love to do it so much? He really wonders that a lot.

“Jisung ah, you’re making it such a big deal!!” Jeno calls out to him in the van, they’ve just finished recording the Dingo Mafia dance challenge. And Jisung is having an exaggerated mental breakdown at what he had witnessed.

“Did you guys see the staff covering their ears when we screamed?” Renjun Mark adds. “God, that was priceless!!” Renjun chimes in.

“Why did he pass and I didn’t?! I’m way cuter than Jeno-fun here!!” Haechan turn s to whine, “Keep dreaming Haechan hyung!!” Chenle screams, “Of course he will, we’re in NCT Dream you dumbass” Renjun retorts.

“You two were cute but no one beats me” Jaemin proudly proclaims. The main vocalist looks at Jaemin with a challenging gaze.

“Oh god, please no, anything but that, definitely not here, _NOT NOW”_ Jisung pleaded but who even listens to Jisung in this group?

“I’m not backing down either!!” Chenle joined in, “I wanna play too” Mark says. “Alright I’m judge/MC, Jeno you’re in too, Ji-” but one glare from the maknae and Renjun shuts his mouth up “Nevermind, just play invisible then or give us some reaction!”

Jisung turns and press his face against the window, he really hates his hyungs at the moment. He could tell their manager too is feeling the same way when he hears him sighs and saw him wearing a wireless clearly noise-cancelling headphone.

Things are about to get loud with screeches and dolphin noises, maybe he should have earplugs with him at all times too.

 

_

Chenle goes first and he could hear them cooing, and even with his eyes darted away, he could legitimately see Chenle doing a hair flip with whatever hair he has left and a face that says _‘bitch I’m born for this’_. And then he had to cover his ears because Mark is doing the classic “I’m scared of the dark” aegyo.

That’s when the screaming starts, “My toes are freaking curling!!” Jeno screamed along with Renjun’s “Mayday!! Mayday!! Too strong the cringe is too STRONG!!” and of course Chenle’s “Aigooo, Mark hyung nomu kiyowooooo~~!!” and wow

He could feel Haechan rolling his eyes, it was that strong.

He turned his head in another attempt to make them stop, but Haechan is already doing it. He pouts and crossed his arms cutely “I’m the cutest~”

He whines swaying his body back and forth, Jisung just watches his hyung, he feels his cheeks tinting with faint pink, a warm feeling bubbling in his chest, he kept his mouth shut.

Mark is so screaming now along with Jeno and Jaemin. “Wah, that was actually really good? Moving on!”

It was Jeno’s turn, and truthfully, he has yet to recover from previously and well… he smacks his hand to his ears and looks down. More shouting and screeching follow, and finally the supposedly king of Aegyo.

Oh boy

Jaemin puts up two peace sings to his eyes and made this really _‘cute’_ noise. That one was immensely vital, a total cringe knockdown like all Jaemin aegyos are. “I WIN!!”

“You know, it’s really weird” Renjun suddenly says when they finally pull themselves together. His one sentence caught the eyes of each boy “What is hyung?” Chenle pries, “I noticed something……Jisung, you always react when we all do aegyo, all except one that is”

Jisung rolled his eyes, his Renjun and his conspiracy theories never seems to die out.

“Really? I didn’t notice!” Jeno exclaims, “Who guesses right gets a kiss from Jisung!!” Jaemin declared, Jisung feels all the color blood draining from his face. “Hyung!!?!” And it was an uproar once more

“Chenle!!”

“NO, it’s Mark hyung!!”

“I think It’s Renjunnie tho”

“ME!!”

Haechan shouted and Renjun did a lottery sound declaring he’s right. “Wait, really? Me?” he didn’t think he got it right. Jisung feels his cheeks burning, “Why Haechan tho?” Mark questions.

“It’s not that he doesn’t give reactions, but he’s like not bothered by it. You’ll still see him twisting his face and Mark and Chenle but he actually smiled approvingly when Hyuck does it?”

Jisung stare at his Chinese hyung in dead surprised because that’s one really detailed explanation. “Yah Jisung what is this?! You’re playing favorites now?! If so, I should be your favorite!!” Jaemin whines, trying to cling onto Jisung and thank the heavens they’re in the van.

Jisung chose to ignore them and returns his attention to the sight outside the window.

He can’t help but think, why did he react that way? And when he ponders over again, he realized just how much he doesn’t mind his Haechan hyung doing aegyo. Hell, he actually thinks it IS adorable and in the sincere way too.

His hyung is really a cute person unlike himself, even if they claimed him as _‘you’re cute even when you’re standing doing nothing’_ he doesn’t feel that way, he doesn’t want to. He’s a cool guy, Park Jisung wants to be cool and maybe sexy but cute?

Nope nope, don’t know her.

He reminisces the image of Haechan’s adorable face, eye squinted, cheeks puffed and eyes glinting with mischief. The way he makes everything can be done effortlessly, and don’t even get him started on his hyung’s voice. It was like god put everything sweet and beautiful into his voice, there was a reason he preferred the other version of ‘The 7th Sense’.

And his dancing? Made Jisung himself question his position as main dancer because dang that boy knows how to use his body, if Jisung were to describe it, he would say it’s powerful yet graceful and sharp.

Jisung snapped out of his thoughts when Haechan leaned at him, when did he switched places with Chenle? “Sungie~! You owe me a kiss!” even with his head turned away, he knew Haechan was leaning.

He sighs, turns around swiftly and pecks the older

On the lips


	2. Continues with a E

Jisung is a literal idiot, who the hell doesn’t look where he’s kissing?! When he felt Haechan’s face is close, he hadn’t thought the older was leaning as in face front and not his cheeks at him.

So, when their lips brushed, Jisung jumps back in surprised while Haechan stood stunned in his place.

The rest are screaming their hearts out, Chenle has Renjun in chokehold and swinging the elder’s head back and forth. Haechan’s face turned from shock to amused, Jisung had yet to say anything. He’s just staring at Haechan with mouth hanging open.

“Jisung what the hell?!? Since when you grew balls to do that?!?” Jeno exclaims.

Haechan clearly is about to make the best out of this situation, leans in again, “Weak, lemme show you what a real kiss is like” he placed a hand on Jisung’s neck and another at the back of Jisung’s head to pull him closer and connect their lips.

And Jisung didn’t even try to stop him, he jut stare at the beautiful human being in front of him with a million totally wrong thoughts racing about in his head.

The kiss felt more real, longer, and Jisung is completely numb by it to the point even the screaming of their audience couldn’t reach his ears. And it got tenfold louder when Jisung, no-no affection Jisung, the _dream-on-if-you-think-he’ll-even-kiss-you-on-the-cheek_ Jisung is kissing back.

He’s just as confused on why he did it, but Haechan just looks so beautiful up close and the kiss just feels so good. And the butterflies are raging in his stomach and it feels an eternity of bliss, why is hyung such a kisser? And the mint taste of Haechan’s lips makes it all the more addicting.

“Woah woah WOAH!!! Haechan what the hell dude?!?!” Mark exclaims, hands ready to strip Donghyuck away from the orange haired but stopped dead on track on Jisung’s next action.

Jisung’s head leans to the side to let Haechan deepen the kiss easier and his hands coming to live, finding their way to Haechan’s shoulder. Surprise is beyond what the vocalist is feeling, he expected Jisung to smack his face away or something but the younger is kissing as in this very reality, kissing him back!! It sent a tingling sensation all over his body, his face too reddening.

And does he really not have any experience cuz boy knows what he’s doing when he actually opened his mouth to let Haechan slide in his tongue tasting every bit of the maknae’s mouth. Donghyuck is hesitant at first because, shit is this _really_ their Park Jisung?

But Jisung is really asking for it now when he tries to take dominance, ho ho not on this main vocalist’s watch.

What was supposed to be a kiss is now a full out make-out session, Renjun and Mark covered a whining Chenle’s eyes.

“You sinful beasts, Haechan you’re tainting the maknae!! And Chenle too!!” Jeno snorted "As if you haven't made out with Chenle before" 

When they pulled away, Donghyuck gazed at the maknae who’s head hung down panting for air and maybe how there’s salvia connecting their lips.

Okay, that was soo hot, and he feels Jaemin being a heartbroken mope at the backseat. “Dang! Jisung is getting it good~” Jeno singsongs.

“You okay?” he might have rough it out in the end. Jisung’s lips are nearly swollen, “Y-Yeah…”

what the hell just happened? And if Jisung doesn’t stop looking so fucking hot yet cute with his face flushing red and panting slightly soon, he’s so gonna die because of this stupid crush on the younger.

“Was it too much? I went too far did I?” he carefully asked, he wasn’t trying to violate the youngest, hell he didn’t even know why he did that! Actually, he does, but he never meant any intention to go that far.

Jisung however quickly denies it, “N-no!! I’m okay, just that’s my first time kissing and …ugh…making out? You’re not overstepping anything, I-I did let you….” His face is flushing red from lack of oxygen and embarrass.

Jisung hates it so much how Haechan is such a good kisser, why does he even like getting kissed?!? He’s not going to be able to look at the elder’s face without thin-Oh god, the way Haechan is just worriedly looking at him right now?

His doe deer eyes brimming with fondness and concern? It made his heart does more backflips than he could actually manage in real life. Jisung knew then and there, he’s screwed. SO fucking SCREWED.

 

_‘Fuck, I like my own hyung?!?’_

 

It was at that moment, the van stopped, “Come on kids, back to the dorms, no sneaking out without telling, _got that Jeno?_ a-Yes, you may be with the other hyungs if you want Chenle. Practice starts in 3 hours, you’re free till then.” Jisung waste no time running to the entrance of their dorms, type in the code, and retreat into the safe covers of his bed.

His cheeks are burning, he liked his hyung, not just any hyung, he liked _Haechan hyung_. Haechan hyung who’s got a pretty heart shape lips and a honey sweet voice, Haechan hyung who’s so beautiful and handsome with his sun kissed tan skin and adorable sparkly eyes. Haechan hyung is so perfect, and he’s just him. How come he never realize he sees his hyung in such way?

“Cuz you’re stupid duh” Chenle answers for him, “Am not!! I mean, I could be overreacting and only thought I liked him” Chenle rolled his eyes, “I’m going to see Kun and the rest of China line, wanna come?” Jisung raise an eyebrow.

Surely Chenle didn’t think he wants to tag along in a hang out where he’ll barely understand a word they’re saying right?

Actually, he’s right.

But they did speak Korean occasionally for his sake, _“Ge, there’s actually some really good tea from before”_ since Chenle said that in his native tongue Jisung didn’t paid a lot of attention however he switches to Korean on his next sentence which cause him to choke on the water he’s drinking. 

“He made out with Haechan hyung in the van, like right in front of us!!”

Kun jaw dropped, Lucas just made one of his signature shocked noises and expressions, Sicheng remains unbothered while Renjun is enjoying the reactions. “Y-you…what?” Lucas barely spoke out the words, Kun looks like he’s having a heart attack.

“Don’t worry, I only hear what happened tho, Mark and Renjun hyung covered my eyes” the eldest lets out a relieved sigh.

“You liked Haechan?” Sicheng asks, “I think I do? I don’t know, I just found out today!!” Poor boy is still confused with his feelings, Chenle and Renjun rolled their eyes. “Well, we’re no dating experts-” Lucas gave Kun a look.

“Excuse me? I’m here”

“I said dating not flirting” Lucas then goes on about how you need to know how to flirt to actually date, but Kun cuts him off. Renjun and Chenle are honestly just enjoying the show, Sicheng who is so done with every dumbass’s bullshit takes it upon himself to help the maknae.

“What do you see in him?” and like a memorized speech, he poured his previous thoughts out. Each word spilling naturally out of his mouth with his eyes glazing like a lovestruck teen that he is.

“And hyung is so funny, I really like his laugh too, it’s like music itself hyung. And hyung is so cute when he does aegyo, I hate aegyo!! I can’t even look at Chenle doing it without twisting my face but Haechan hyung, he’s so cute, like actually cute…”

Jisung stops when he realized he had rambled almost for 3 minutes straight, a bright blush on his cheeks. “This is not a crush or a like-like case, you Park Jisung are officially _WHIPPED_ for Donghyuck hyung. I rest my case” Chenle says, “I mean, he’s not wrong? Have you heard yourself for the past 3 minutes?” Sicheng adds.

“You know, he can actually rival up Yuta’s love for Winwin hyung” Lucas comments and got all of them laughing. “but the problem is….”

Jisung sighs, “Does he feel the same way…..” he doesn’t know, he can’t tell actually. His hyung had always been the clingy and affectionate type, and since kissing is actually considered platonic in their dorms, how can he tell?

“But he didn’t kiss you, he _made out_ with you Jisung. Like shit man, you were mewing at the end. That has gotta mean something. Even Mark doesn't make out with me like that!” Jisung proceeds to bury himself into his chest, ugh Chenle will never let him live this down, is he?

Kun patted his back, hissing at Chenle too while he’s at it, “If it makes you feel any better, he talks about you a lot, not much with me but I think a whole library of words to his parents feat brother” They all looked at the only 127 members at present. “Taeyong, Dooyoung are the moms, Johnny is his dad while Taeil is his big brother oh and of course, his platonic soulmate, Mark”

“Two maknaes in love, what a plot!” Lucas gleefully exclaims, “Really?” Jisung turns red at the idea, Donghyuck hyung talking about him to the other hyungs, again he finds it cute. Damn it

“mmhhh, he tends to say he really just love seeing you dancing. But what he rambles to the others? I have no intel on that. But I’m betting its much grosser than _‘Hyung how can Jisung look so cute and so hot at the same time? What were the stylist noonas THINKING letting him wear THAT, how can I focus?!?!’_ to the point I swear I saw Dooyoung shutting him up with gummy bears”

“Don’t stop hyung, keep the Tea coming”

“Chenle shut up”


End file.
